


Cocoon

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Harry asks Ginny to take the next step in their relationship.





	Cocoon

Title: Cocoon  
Author: lunalovepotter  
Pairing: H/G  
Rating: Explicit   
Word Count: 1551  
Notes: At last I believe the dry spell is over! As always thank you to my great beta, Vixx. ☺

It was seven a.m., and despite the fact that she'd had barely three hours of sleep Ginny left the warm cocoon of Harry's bed to get breakfast. Searching the pile of clothes that had been strewn about the floor in their rush to get to bed the night before, she found Harry's olive green T-shirt and put it on, then headed out toward the sitting room. 

Across the hall Ron's bedroom door was ajar and his bed was empty, meaning he'd spent the night with Hermione. Ginny and Harry had been dating seriously for over a year and even though she roomed with Hermione, she'd been spending most of her time here. This had made for some awkward morning run-ins with Ron at the breakfast table, which had led to Ron spending increasing amounts of time with Hermione. It made Ginny think that they ought to just switch places – although of course, she wouldn't need the extra room… 

She blushed at the thought and continued down the short hallway to the kitchen. It was, as always, cluttered with dishes, empty bottles of Butterbeer, and remnants of take-out meals. 

"Honestly, they can use magic and they're still bloody slobs," she muttered, her mouth twitching. Muttering a Cleaning spell, she made quick work of washing the dishes and tossing out the old food. Then with a nod of satisfaction she set the table for two, retrieved the Daily Prophet from outside the door, and then sat down to eat cereal. 

She smiled at the article in the sports section documenting the Harpies' thrilling end-of-season win over Puddlemere the day before – she couldn't believe her first season as the backup Chaser was done already. It had all gone so fast, and she couldn't wait for next season to start. With Marion Juno retiring, she'd been awarded the starting Seeker position (not to mention a hefty pay rise), which was part of the reason why they'd gone out celebrating at the pub last night. 

"Hey," Harry appeared at the mouth of the hallway a few minutes later. His pajama bottoms hung low on his hips and his hair stuck out every which way around his head. He rubbed his eyes, taking a moment to focus without his glasses. "What're you doing?" 

"What does it look like?" Ginny replied with a wink. She cast an appraising look at the muscular planes of his chest, well-defined from extensive Auror training. While she worried about him working too hard, she had to say the results were very pleasing. Not to mention it had done wonders for his stamina.

"No, I mean why are you up so early? I thought we'd stay in late since we're both off and Ron's with Hermione." 

"I don't know, there's something about Quidditch, beer, and lots of shagging that gives me loads of energy. Can't imagine what it is. Perhaps it's the company I'm keeping." She could see the triangle of his hips slanting inward toward a telling bulge, which he absentmindedly brushed over with his fingers before hitching the pajamas back up a little bit. 

"So I'm still not wearing you out in bed yet, am I? I'll have to work on that." 

"Hm, yes you will," Ginny purred with a smile. She liked the idea of countless hours in bed naked with Harry; there was something so primal and electric about lying in bed with him with no clothes to hinder their progress. She could spend every day for the rest of her life naked in his bed and not be bothered at all. 

Harry came up behind her and stood flush against her chair. He slid his hands down her front until his fingers curled around her unrestrained breasts. He pinched her nipples, rolling them playfully between his thumb and forefinger. He fastened his lips to her neck and kissed his way up to her jaw and then tickled her earlobe with his tongue before working his way down again to her shoulder with soft, feathery light touches of his lips. He peeled away the neck of the t-shirt and kissed her there. 

"We should start right away, then. Live with me," he said. 

Ginny dropped her spoon and her heart suddenly lodged in her throat. "What?" 

"Have I mentioned how much I love seeing you wear my shirts? You look better in them than I do," Harry went on as if she hadn't spoken, although she detected a twinge of uncertainty in his voice. 

Ginny twisted around in her seat and looked up. "Are you serious?" 

She watched Harry's throat move as he swallowed. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek, gently tracing his fingertips along the slope of her cheekbone as if he was memorizing her face all over again. His eyes were luminous. 

"About you wearing my shirts, yes I am completely serious. In fact I think you should wear them all the time. With no knickers, of course." 

"You know what I mean." A bubble of joy swelled inside Ginny's chest. "Are you serious about us living together?" 

Harry lifted her into his arms and kissed her, anchoring her head with his hands. His erection was nearing fruition and poked her urgently through his pajamas. 

"Yes," he breathed, pushing up the shirt to cup her bare bottom. He tugged her forward, her wet crotch sliding over his erection. The dual sensations of his cock and the fabric against her clit made her shiver with anticipation. 

"Sweet Merlin, Harry…" She bent her head back, arching her chest forward as their bodies rolled and swayed together. 

"Does that mean you're saying yes?" Harry asked, unable to disguise the hopefulness in his tone.

Ginny hopped onto the table and carelessly pushed aside the bowls and flatware, sending milk sloshing over the rim of her bowl and onto the tablecloth. She lifted the shirt over her head and yanked Harry's pinstriped pajamas down below his hips. He wriggled them the rest of the way off, his cock bouncing. 

"No," she said. Harry's eyes registered surprise until she laid back and opened her legs. Her tangled red locks spilled out across the table. "This means I'm saying yes." 

With a growl Harry was on her and buried up to his balls. He braced himself on his arms as he thrust into her hard and fast. The table shook, the dishes rattled and the cereal box tipped over. Taking her by the hips he scooted her closer to the edge of the table and she wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles. "I was hoping you'd say that." 

"But what about Ron?" Ginny asked.

"What about him?" 

"It might be awkward for him with me here all the time." Ginny curled her fists into the tablecloth, clenching her jaw against the wave of heat threatening to break over her. 

"No it won't be awkward." 

"How do you figure that?" 

"He's going to move in with Hermione." 

"Since when?" 

"Since yesterday. We talked about it last night before the match. He's been looking for an excuse to ditch me for the last few weeks so I let him off the hook. Although if he knew just what I was going to do to you on a regular basis, he might not have been so accommodating." Harry's hips gave a resounding jerk and then he came. He looked down at her with the dark fringe falling in his eyes. "What?" he said, noticing her softening expression. 

"Nothing. You're really sure?" She fought back against the tears that were forming in her eyes. She felt ridiculous crying at a moment like this, but she was so happy that she couldn't help it. 

"Absolutely. I've been thinking about it – thinking about us, really – and sharing a flat seems like the next logical step, considering that you're always here anyway, and that being away from you makes me absolutely crazy. You're a big part of me, Gin. I want you with me all the time." Harry bent to kiss her between her breasts. His hands moved between her thighs and his fingertips ghosted over her swollen clit and the tangled triangle of hair. Then he gave her a good pinch with his thumb and forefinger. Her body gave a great spasm and she moaned, arching her back. He lifted her off the table, one arm cradling her back, while with his other hand he continued to play with her clit until she climaxed; then her body deflated and he laid her back down. He moved on top of her, stroking her hair away from her face. He kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips. 

"Ginny, do you not want to do this? Because if it's too fast—" he started, misinterpreting her tears. 

"No!" she blurted, clutching his shoulders. "I mean, no it's not too fast. It's perfect. Everything is perfect." She smiled and the tears rolled out of her eyes. 

Harry chuckled, his cheeks flooded with color. "Now it will be just you and me. I'll have all the time in the world to wear you out." 

"All the time in the world," Ginny echoed. She curled her hands around his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
